HAPPY PHANTA 2
by Methodical Mind
Summary: In The "HAPPY UNIVERSE". Rick has finally returned to his beloved Neon City. His home is now being targeted. His Work Structure, his life style in danger. An old Love returning! Sara's life around Rick as well introduced! Along with many others! Rick's life is changing! Sequel to "HAPPY PHANTA"! IT'S FINALLY HERE! ENJOY! :)
1. RETURN TO THE NEON WORLD OF REALITY

CHAPTER ONE

RETURN TO THE NEON WORLD OF REALITY

Neon City, an endless world of brightness. This was a new way of living to them all. In this city, it was the brightest sight.

Rain poured all about the city limits. Its city glowing with its very own bright colorful lights.

Its neon like blood showing more every day. The rain made it seem even more wonderful at night.

Standing without a care in the world in the cold night.

Wind blowing against his cloak. Still with torn inside and out.

In his left hand, bearing a hand-written letter. A letter from his Mentor Harris. One of his oldest friends.

The hand-written letter said.

\- "NEED TO MEET NOW…. USUAL PLACE"

\- "NOT THAT PLACE BUT THE OTHER ONE NEXT TO THE OTHER"

Few people could ever understand what he would mean. Harris was a troublesome person.

Yet he was one of the best to train with in order to have something done.

Understanding the letter. Flicking with his fingers the letter burned up into ashes. The tips of his fingers.

Had glowed bright blue as it burned away the letter. Rick overlooking his wonders of life.

He loved this. The freedom of life. Its boundlessness of what it held without commitments.

Freedom he enjoyed. His arms were open and spread out. He turned around his back to the edge.

Letting himself take a step backwards.

He leaped. Without a worry.

His eyes closed.

He smiled widely.

All around him the bright colors were all glowing brightly. While in freefall.

He continued having his eyes closed. Knowing the dangers of this was high but he wasn't as worried.

Rick opened his eyes as he gripped from his belt and unsheathed a grappling like hook. Firing it away.

It gripped and was strong enough to withstand his weight.

Sending him with a massive tug over the crossing streets and onto the ground floor.

Landing on top of a 4-door car. A homeless sleeping sounded. Rick jumped down from the car.

People stared at him with a shock. A couple moved out of the way quickly about it.

Looking at him weirdly. Rick didn't care too much about what they thought. They didn't know truth.

Rick moved swiftly with patience. Knowing the situation. He had been gone for a while. What occurred.

That moment in the past 2 weeks, it was explained to him about the dimensions. Being very real.

Taking his sweet time about it. Understanding the urgent message handed down to him.

The Rick Sack boy smiled about this. His hands inside his pockets. Rick looked across the street.

Neon colors showing off names of many stores. Feeling the wind blowing slowly. The rain water pouring.

He loved this city. For its very being. Many shops and various mysterious like logos of drinks and bars.

Rick stopped at the corner of the end of the walkway.

Overlooking at the straight curved like bar of a building. The street was divided into left and right.

In the middle was the bar. Staring at the building he remembered about it. The day he showed up here.

The bar was almost an antique itself. Rick was pleased about it. He thought of it much when he could.

Still showing the signs of its designer and colors from when it first opened.

-THE DRUNKEN SHOW-

The bar was filled with crowds of drunks and random Sack people. They all mind their own.

Filled with bits of neon lights inside and out. The Drunken Show was a spectacular place to visit.

Wonders filling everything around of it. Made it a happy hour of a time.

All about living out their own delights as they could. Amongst them the bartender looked at the drunk.

The one he understood well enough to see he was about done for the night.

She came over with a beautiful stunning look. Wearing a solid black dress with high heels.

Her hair was breaded perfectly. The hair length was up to her hips. Her eyes of beauty colored pink like.

She had purple lipstick, hair color was blue. She wore a bracelet like necklace around her neck.

Her name was "Carrie" Owner of the Drunken Show. The drunk in front of her was about to lift a hand.

Til she took his small half cup glass away from his reach. He sighed mumbling a few words aloud.

"You've had enough already Harris" she said

"Hmmm…. Carrie...Carrie it's not yet your birthday…" whispered Harris

Carrie looked away with rolling eyes at him. She smiled cleaning and washing the glass out.

She caught a glimpse at the door. Opening doors as a couple walked out.

After the couple a covered man in a cowboy like outfit with blackened red goggles. Bumped into Rick.

The strange goggle like Sack boy looked at Rick. Both stood facing one another.

Rick tapped the stranger's shoulders. Walking passed him. Carrie sighed thinking this wasn't good.

The stranger stood there staring at Rick's back. Almost as if he knew him. The stranger only stared.

Rick over looked at all the others. Some drinking at tables of 4. Others alone. Some crying about ex's.

Harris looked to the right his hand dropped swinging back and forth. He acted so drunk. Rick took a seat.

Tapping his shoulder Rick helped Harris back to his seat. Harris stared at him. His eyes closed.

"Mary is that you- "

Rick looked at Carrie. She gave him a smile and a chuckle. She reached for a new glass for Rick.

"Thanks Carrie" said Rick

Looking at Harris. Rick's hand glowed with blue energy tapping the forehead of Harris.

Within seconds Harris jolted upwards and his eyes wide. His energy was back up to speed.

The alcohol was evaporated from his systems. Rick reached for his drink and drank it up fast.

Harris looked left then right. Noticing his student Rick. Calmly looking forward. His smile was simple.

"Tell me how was it at that OTHER WORLD?" asked Harris

"It was everything you said it would be, just not home at all." said Rick

"What's so important?" asked Rick

Harris looked away from him, looking sadly. His face went from happy to sad.

Rick only stared forward, thinking of what it could be but to him. It must be something else.

"It's 2 things really…...but the first one is the toughest to deal with" said Harris

"Yes? What is it" said Rick

"Madam Silver has passed away…" said Harris

Rick lowered his empty glass as he was looking through it. His hands lowered it down easily and gently.

Hearing the laughter all around them. Carrie was aside from them.

She wasn't listening but noticed the shift. The constant change of expression.

"Didn't think it would happen so soon…" said Rick

"Well it did, and the second thing is that since her death things have been shifting" said Harris

"Changes of Odin as they say" said Rick

"Yes, that has been ongoing, searching for the next one to be High Son" said Harris

Rick sighed about this. Being the High Son, meant more being at meetings and paper work.

Less field work and less adventures. He hoped that when the selection came down to it. He wasn't.

Rick wasn't ready to let this style of his life go. He wanted this freedom. The single life he enjoyed.

"Have they selected yet?" asked Rick

"So far, the list had come down to asking, and honestly I'm surprised…"

Rick looked at Harris. Wondering if he was speaking about him. Hoping he wasn't at all.

"Sara is one of them amongst that is me" said Harris

Rick breathed again like normal thanking it wasn't him. Rick tossed a hundred-dollar bill to cover it.

"Rick?! Wait what are you- "

Reaching over the counter he grabbed a highly expensive bottle and poured two drinks.

Harris was stunned. Surprisingly watching Rick laugh and smile about it as if nothing mattered.

"Celebrating it to you and then later with Sara" said Rick

" . Wait I don't want it either man" said Harris

"Come on! You'll be fine" said Rick

"You do understand it's the position that controls everything in this sector 3 Cities" said Harris

"Naaahhhh…. No Worries you'll be fine…" said Rick

Harris and Rick stared forward. Thinking of what this world will be like once the new selection is done.

"I won't be it that's for sure and I don't want it" said Rick

"Everything has a chance including you as much as a monkey" said Harris

"Ouch" said Rick

Pouring another drink for the both. Time had gone moving slowly at some point with this talk.


	2. WORLD MUST COME TO CHANGE

CHAPTER TWO

WORLD MUST COME TO CHANGE

Walking through much of burned remains. A tall thin like Sack boy with broken torn clothing.

His outfit reminded of a scarecrow like being. His body thin. His head covered with a hoodie.

His hoodie had torn and sewed on chunks of various fabrics. He stumbled a little. Coughing about.

Ahead of him. His lab was massive.

The scarecrow like Sack boy was known as "WRAITH". His mouth covered with bandages.

Lone and lost like Sack boy with evil intentions. His motives determined to see through the end. Wraith looked left then right. His right arm was mechanical.

He stopped walking.

Sparks of blue came running down from another worker merging metal.

Standing in front was the rogue like Gunslinger.

His name known to few was "Vasto". His face couldn't be seen. Not even his goggles.

The Goggled like gunslinger, staring at Wraith with intentions.

\- (Rivvok-Villain in the First Part of Happy Phanta)-

"Anything new to add?" asked Wraith

"They've announced her death…Rivvok did what he was meant for very well..." said Vasto

"The High Sons believed it to being else effected actions not done by Rivvok at all" continued Vasto

Sparks came down over the gunslinger Vasto's large cowboy hat.

Wraith looked away from him. Thinking of other things in mind. Sighing a little about the situation.

Walking slowly again and forward. Walking passed Vasto.

Only to have the Gunslinger look back at him.

"Understand, the idea of this is to bring a new to the old" said Wraith

"Rivvok did what he was meant for and died what he believed in. I expect nothing less" said Wraith

"Now go find Rick and deal with him as best you can" he said

Vasto turned away from him. Taking it slow and steady.

Lifting his right arm, he fired a grappling hook. Pulling him upwards through the open window.

Vasto was on the roof now. Overlooking the far glory of this world. Thinking this was just beginning.

The lab hidden within the city limits. On the far out reaches towards the ocean pier.

All around were mechanical arms removing and adding pieces to weapons.

Adding chunks of metal to tank like vehicles. Amongst the massive garage like workshop.

Wraith moved to the controls of his garage as the floor changed and shifted.

Moving various parts around. Glowing with lights of white. Showing images.

Events. Dates.

Rivvok, Harris, Sara, High Sons, Jonas.

Including Rick with a smile and a middle finger at the camera.

"Everything comes all together in the end" said Wraith

-I-

Simple it's supposed to be. The asking of a question.

Only to have thoughts come in and shift its essence.

One side shows the positives. Amongst the positives exist the negatives.

Always do amongst these situations.

Around the table, it was Sara with her arms crossed facing her Father. One of the High Sons.

The High Sons, controllers of 3 major cities in this day of age.

The High Sons are a complete number of 5 in total. One of them had just died.

So, the replacement was in the works.

Sara's Father never liked Rick at all. But understood he was good at what he does.

Sara the tough strong woman she is. She was like a child around her father. At times not every time.

"It's time my daughter "said H.S. Ulsho

"Dad I don't know if I want to actually do this" she said

"What? We need someone that can be like her"

"I think you should get Harris he'd be great at this"

Sara walked side to side a little. Trying her best to be patient with him. He didn't like her answer at all. He wanted her here next to him making choices.

"You'd be making a change" said H.S. Ulsho

"Dad please I don't want this" she continued

"Don't do something you'll regret" he continued

Sara got mad at that. She walked out. Slamming the door behind her.

H.S. Ulsho felt it difficult to deal with. He sighed touching the High Sons desk.

Around him were paintings of history of their society. He wondered.

If this had anything to with Rick. But he could be wrong. Maybe she wanted out.

Leaving that behind. Sara went out to the roof tops. High above city limits.

Climbing to one of the third tallest towers in all.

Sara sat at the edge next to the massive solid stone statue of a screaming bat.

Mad and frustrated as heck, breathing fast. She closed her eyes. Her legs dangling over the edge.

Sara slowly opened her eyes. Starring at the downtown distance of the city. Far from above she felt.

Felt much like an angel or demon herself. Even like a God watching from afar. Seeing what events.

"It's like he doesn't even care about my own choices at all" said Sara

She looked at the Gargoyle statue. She smiled at him and touched the stone beast.

"Least I have you in my life of crazy adventures" she said smiling

"Rick was one of them, even though he's much of an idiot and loose cannon at times"

"Look I care to a certain extent alright, don't judge me about it"

She stared at the gargoyle. Thinking of what he must have been saying about it.

She smiled and looked away from it. Just thinking.

"Rick would do the same about it. I mean. I don't want it either" she said

Sara's eyes looked forward as the city glowed alive. Her hands moved in the conversation.

"I want to live about my own life, not stay behind a desk writing paper work and meetings"

"I honestly don't know what to think or say anymore about it"

"I just hope, things become better"

-I-

Letting out a sneeze. Rick looked at the table. Feeling a little dizzy about it. He laughed.

Thinking aloud. Much like how Harris would be doing. Rick touched Harris's back.

"Someone's thinking about me" said Rick

The night was coming to an end at 12 am. Harris was throwing up. Rick was holding him up.

Having one arm over his shoulder. Holding onto his mentor as best he could.

He smiled looking down on Harris.

"Oh man Harris, thinking about it did you bring your car"

Harris looked at the ground still dripping his spit.

"Hahahaha" laughed Rick

Both headed left down the street. Slowly but surely moving together.

Harris mumbling over a few things about many.

Over the words Rick stopped once he heard a specific kind of word.

"Jonas would be proud of you…." said Harris

Rick didn't know how to react to that. He was silent.

Shrugging it aside. They continued walking.

"We're almost to your car Harris" said Rick

The car was parked at the end of the next block. Colored blue.

Rick smiled about it a song that was about a blue man and a blue life. Thinking to himself about it.

"I ain't ready to sell mama" whispered Harris

"I do hope you end up being the next High Son"

"Would be a change for you" said Rick

Harris reached for his keys only to hand them to Rick.

Reaching the car door. Rick used the keys to open the back.

He opened the back seat pushing Harris inside.

Rick closed the door walking to the front seat. He stopped as he opened the door.

Looking forward he could see various colors of neon lights.

At distance he could see the long tall buildings. All around. Lights covering for miles.

At the distance in the middle of the street was a flower. The colored flower of pink and purple. Sitting inside the car he turned it on.

Driving up to the flower with an open door slowly reaching down to grab it.

As he continued driving and heading forward. Closing the door shut.

Rick held it with on hand slowly turning it. While driving with the other hand on the wheel.

He knew which flower this was from. He had gotten her this before.

Understanding this he missed the scent. Harris was sounding with snoring and mumbling sounds.

Reaching up into the air. Harris was still drunk beyond it but hit hard with it.

Driving the constant smell of the essence.

His mind wondered about that. She had returned home. Even much so she hated what happened.

Rick looked over to the rear-view mirror. Seeing the distant light of a single light.

"Ahhhhh….So she did end up missing me after all" said Rick


	3. LOVE IS MORE THAN FEELINGS

CHAPTER THREE

LOVE IS MORE THAN FEELING…IT'S A LIFESTYLE

Sara stood up from where she sat. Looking at the Gargoyle statue. She hugged him, embracing him.

Thanking him for the listening part of this. She smiled at him.

Letting him go she turned looking at the edge. Noticing the distance.

She giggled a little thinking about it. Sara leaped forward and turned looking back to it.

Sending a blow kiss. With a wink. She dropped face first looking at the sight.

The various colors changing at the rapid fall. She loved this of her life. The freedom.

Sara's hand gripped the grappling hook. She aimed and fired at the building.

Swinging and aiming towards the ground. She landed easily onto the street.

(Think I'll give Rick a call to see what he thinks of this) thought Sara

Pulling out her iPhone cell. She looked at the missed calls from father.

Then the text from Harris.

"You guys…wow" she said

The text was a pic of both Harris and Rick drinking. Rick with a glass bottle in hand.

Harris on the table with beer pouring down his face. Struggling to drink.

Not being able to hold it together she busted out laughing from it. The image was perfect.

-I-

Doors swung open. The both large wooden doors marked with labels. The kinds of various pics.

Artworks, including band pics. Rick didn't care about much of its visual. Closing the doors behind.

Rick arrived back at his own place. Holding onto Harris over his shoulders.

Helping him up the stairs. Harris mumbled about various things. Harris screamed with laughter.

One of them being about the High Sons, even about his father.

Rick didn't mind much about it because he never met them. His Father or Mother.

His memory was blurry about them, not much left of it. Entering one of the 5 bedrooms.

He tossed Harris onto the bed. Letting him get some sleep. Turning off the light. He closed the door.

As Rick walked down the stairs. He could hear light singing. An ongoing anthem of melody.

His smile was wide. His Sack Boy teeth showed. His view was only towards the exposed legs of her body.

"OOHHH BABY, LET THE SUN SHINE THROUGH YOUR MELODY'S ONLY CHILD" She went

Rick's attention was easily captured. Stopping at the 5th step of the long stairs.

He only smiled. Looking at bits of her. She was dressed as a Goth Girl.

Black clothing with a long dress. Her chest area showed them. The pair of loves.

Around her neck was a steel thin bracelet like chain of flowers with skulls.

"LET US COME BACK TO LIFE, TO SEE THE MOOOOOOST OF YOUR EYES"

Her lips blackening. Her eyes with white colored iris. Between her eyes a stain like tattoo.

Her dress was opened from her waist. Her legs had torn tight pants. Her long high heels were gorgeous.

"ALLLOW MORE THAN EYES TO OBSSESS ABOUT YOUR FIRES"

Her name was "Veronica White or as many known her as White"

Veronica looked at the pen in her finger tips. She was sitting on the detective's like desk.

The paper work scattered across the ground. The front doors were closed shut.

She sent a kiss to the flower. The pedals slightly died off little by little.

"Let the flowers...bloom our lovely Melody of sight and love as we once were one" she continued

"Honestly I missed you" said Rick

Veronica looked over her shoulder seeing him clearly, she noticed something odd.

"Awww dearie me…Really? Or is it the other thing you've missed" said Veronica

"You've lost weight…Since we last saw each other" she said

"WHAT?! No, I'm still the same amazing and heroic man! You've met" said Rick

Rick rushed to her. She looked away from him as her quickness vanished.

The vapor she left behind reminded you of Nightcrawler.

She moved much like him.

Appearing out from nowhere she stood on the bookshelf.

Rick took his seat in his chair. Overlooking the front and left sides of the office like home worker desk.

"What brings you back to town darling" asked Rick

His legs kicked up onto the table. Relaxing as he pleased. Veronica looked forward. Smiling.

She turned to him. With open arms high above her head. He stared almost like falling for her again.

"I need your help with a few things, Rick" she said

"I got my car ready, and I have no appointments at the moment" said Rick

"You will? I mean...You up for it?" she asked

"Wait a second" said Rick

Rick didn't like this question. He sighed knowing she wanted something more than him.

"Information on the High Sons" she said

Veronica smiled wide. Blew a kiss to him. Winking. She moved with an appealing sight.

"OOhhhh…Damn I can't sorry babe" said Rick

Closing his eyes. Rick's smile faded little by little. Knowing he'd regret it. Wanting her back.

"Not even for me?" asked Veronica

The High Sons were the Council. Rick wasn't stupid enough to give them up. Not so easily anyway.

Opening his eyes again. Veronica was closer to his face now. She sat on the desk. On his legs.

"For Old Time's sake" she whispered

Getting close in for a kiss. Rick wasn't hesitating at all. He got much closer.

"HEY!?" yelled Harris

Harris dropped face first. Slamming hard down the stairs. He didn't die at all. He just was asleep.

Sleep walking again. Rick looked down at his hands touching her legs.

Veronica looked over towards Harris. Yet he wasn't talking much besides mumbling.

His right ankle moved and kicked about. Veronica sighed about it, standing up and walking away.

She looked back at him. With a passionate stare.

"I'll be seeing you around then, Rick" said Veronica

"Always Baby doll" said Rick

Phone rang. Rick's eyes looked at Harris. Snoring. Loud, apart from the telephone.

The old style of phone with a long cord. Rick grips it and puts it up to his ear.

Listening to the call.

-I-

At the Menshov Bridge, long and wide. The strange like structure of a bridge.

Cars were parked on various sides. Amongst them all. The crowd of private officers.

Around 12 of them, all scattered. Car stopped about halfway the road. Rick opened the door.

Walking out with his hands inside his pants pockets. His eyes looked towards the crew. One of them.

The main Officer, large and roundish like cop. Officer O'Malley. Looking at Rick as if he was to blame.

"Any Idea what's going on Rick?" asked O'Malley

Rick smiled while looking up high above the sky. Noticing the broken cable junctions.

The bodies of sack boys high above his head. Construction workers. Even officers.

Even he was confused about it.

"I have No idea" said Rick

"Bullshit…I know you know something about this" said O'Malley

Rick made a spin around in a circle while walking. His arms out and waving.

"Could be anything sir" said an officer

"Shush. Shut it" said O'Malley

Rick reached the end of the walk. Looking over the rail seeing the long cables. Dangling. Cars thrown.

Officers on boats bellow. Something occurred here that wasn't right at all.

"I'll tell you this much this night is going to be a long one" said O'Malley

Rick knew it to be true.


	4. REALIZATION BRINGS A NEW UPRISING

CHAPTER FOUR

REALIZATION BRINGS A NEW UPRISING

Waking up, breathing over and over. His heart was just endlessly pounding. Harris stared at the walls.

Seeing the old ruin stains of dying paint. He sighed. Holding up his hands to eye level. The shaking.

He hated this, the nightmares. The struggles to forget and move on. Harris stood up tall. Stretching.

Reaching for his charged cellphone. He could see the pic of his Son. He smiled seeing the pic. The time.

1:35 AM

He looked away grabbing his coat. Walking to the door. Heading down the stairs to see her.

Sara had just arrived and looked around. She noticed the flower on the table. She stared shocked.

"Veronica" said Harris

Sara looked at him. She smiled a little. Harris came down the stairs.

"Harris? You've recovered already?" she asked

"I couldn't sleep anymore, so where's?"

Sara touched the flower and looked at it. She hated that woman.

"Where else would he be, he gets SOOO wound up when she comes back" said Sara

"AWWWW. So much like me. I tell you Sara no matter how strong a man is he will lose himself to a beautiful woman every time" said Harris

Sara looked at him with a little bit of anger. She thought of it and hated that fact.

But she even wondered. Why doesn't Rick act like that around her. The note on the table was left there.

Rick's hand writing and a smiley face pic he always draws when he leaves. Sara loved that idiot.

Even though they didn't have much going on with one another. Harris looked over her shoulder.

Reading along the note because it was curiosity.

"Another Case?! Wow so soon I wonder- "

Sara grew angrier. She gasped at the end of the Note.

"Let's go! He's going to need us" said Sara

Dropping the note, she turned running to the door. Passing Harris with haste.

"What? Really? Why" asked Harris

-I-

At the bridge on its far right-hand side. Tall broken old building called "The Forgotten".

An industrial building. The cape of the tall thin Sack boy. The Gunslinger Vasto. He breathed easy.

He had left a ruin of a mess. Yet this was all part of the plan. Getting at Rick for it. This was it.

Over looked the bridge seeing his target through binoculars. At far behind him.

Flapping sounds of a long open coat or dress came aloud. He didn't panic nor look back at all.

"I told you Vasto he wouldn't go for it" said Veronica

His left hand went up with a pause like hand signal. Veronica looked at him with a stare.

"I know he wouldn't the point wasn't that" said Vasto

Smirking about it. She walked slowly forward. Reaching the edge. She could see them.

The Officers and Rick. These guys everything both Wraith and Vasto making a mess of things.

Or something else much worse than that.

"What? You wanted him to be stupid? What's the game plan tell me already" asked Veronica

"Your Rick is our ticket to understanding the other world" said Vasto

"That's-That's it? That stupid Portal?" she said

Vasto looked at her. Noticing her looking at him as if she was used for nothing.

"No. But a little yes but still No" said Vasto

Veronica crossed her arms. Sitting on the edge. Vasto stared at her beautiful legs. Just loosing himself.

"Rick will discover this our involvement. Knowing him he will notice things" said Veronica

Vasto looked to her eyes. She could only see that reflection from his goggles.

"You worry too much about it, you did your assignment now go home" said Vasto

"You don't need my help?" she asked

"No. You'll just get in the way" said Vasto

Rick went back into his car. Turning on the engine and radio. He hummed to the rhythm.

One hand on the wheel and the other relaxing on the door with the window down.

Driving forward, he left with a few clues inside the back seat of his car.

At the rear view of his mirror he could see the motorcycle. Driving from far behind him.

Vasto was on it. Taking the moment to move quicker. Rick believed it to being Veronica.

He slowed down a little. Peaking out the window he smiled widely.

Vasto drove closer and closer. He found it strange. Rick blinked.

Only to blink seeing the inside of the Revolvers gun barrel.

Firing bullets went through the car. Veronica could hear them from afar.

Rick had just barley dodged a couple of shots. He ducked and moved around. Swirling his car.

Vasto cursed aloud and switched his gun. Taking out a cross bow.

Firing at the tires and electrifying them. The Car's suspension system stopped and broken apart.

The car went hurling into the air. Flying and smashed against another 2 cars that were parked.

Vasto stopped his cycle. Getting out with haste he rushed. Running forward.

The crash was at least 25 feet away from him. Smoke and fire broke out from the car. As it went.

Door flew out towards the ground. Smashed and bended. Rick walked out without a scratch.

Cracking his neck, he stared at Vasto. He smiled and pulled out one of his pistols. Long barrel Barretta.

Taking aim. Vasto noticed that weapon, unsheathing his own dual revolvers.

Both firing their weapons. Rick jumped and leaped left then right. Sliding across the ground.

Vasto slid actively avoiding the gunshots.

Bullets flew through the open coat of Rick's jacket. Causing holes inside and out. He loved this.

Vasto couldn't believe he was missing lots of shots at him. Feeling the overwhelming sensation.

Reloading was quick with his ammo belt around his waist and chest. Vasto wasn't leaving til he got it.

Either til he got killed, or he would get his kill.

This guy wasn't a normal Sack Boy now was he. Rick rushed him as Vasto was reloading his weapons.

Dual hands were trying and struggling to move as he was finishing his reloads.

Rick came in sliding and elbowing one pistol out of his hand. Vasto kicked Rick into the stomach.

Knowing his opponent as the dossier's explained. Rick was a hand to hand combatant. Unlike Vasto.

Vasto quickly reacting he aimed forward towards Rick's foot. Firing a rapid round of shots.

In seconds Rick's hand opened as his body energy formed around his hand with a handle. A blade.

Forming build up energy swinging and severing the Gunslinger's left hand. Vasto screamed aloud.

Rick stared from afar. Vasto dropping onto his knees. Rick's blade vanished into nothing.

Walking up to Vasto, Rick sighed thinking about it. He was a little furious. About his car getting ruined.

Aiming his pistol at the head of Vasto he asked him the question.

"Who sent you?" asked Rick

Vasto didn't even look up to him. He just stayed silent for a second. Holding onto his hand.

"Kill me. End me" said Vasto

Rick aimed the weapon up into the air and fired. Vasto looked up to him. The rain came down heavier.

Rick lowered his pistol. Looking at it the end of the barrel was smoking.

"Ops, Shit well…. I'm out of bullets" said Rick

"Looks like you've been saved by my empty barrel" continued Rick

Vasto stared at his eyes.

"Live another Day, Gunslinger…Tell me Who sent you to kill me" asked Rick

Vasto felt that he would regret this. Never had he ever given up a contract. Not like this.

-I-

Round table of a sack boy symbol was large. Engraved into its essence. Standing was H.S. Ulsho.

Looking down at the table and seeing the computer screen. Showing the candidates. He didn't like it.

He believed his daughter was best for this. Entering the room. Were the other 3 members.

One of them was named "Garry". The kind sack boy but a bit shy when it came to crowds.

Another was a sack boy from outside of this country "Debora" was her name. Strong and confident.

A Sack girl with enormous will power. She was much like Silver. Strong and tough to the end.

The last on the High Sons Council was "Mathew". A Sack Boy with a command history and simple life.

Nothing special at all. Just he was only child from his family. Mathew a nice one amongst them all.

"All right gentlemen, and Lady" said H.S. Mathew

Mathew was only smiling to them all. He stood next to his chair. As high voice in the group.

"Have we gotten anyone by far?" asked H.S. Garry

Garry looked at them all with hands holding paper work. Wondering about the candidates.

"No. Harris has asked for a couple more days before he can give an answer" said H.S. Ulsho

"What?! Just like that?" said H.S. Garry

"Yes" said H.S. Ulsho

"Time is what he needs?!" continued H.S. Garry


	5. ENDLESS NIGHT THAT IS ROUGH TO ALL

CHAPTER FIVE

ENDLESS NIGHT THAT IS ROUGH TO ALL

Sparks flew across the entire shop. Constantly working the small little machine-like Sack boys were.

All around they were hanging with threads and cables. Holding them up.

Fixing and building massive machines. Large and powerful structures of strange designs.

Veronica walked through all of this as she was called back. Veronica heard a hissing sound.

The ground floors. Shifting ahead of her. Opening with a red glow coming from below.

Wraith appeared from down below his Shop.

Underneath was his secret facility. His own private quarters. She wasn't allowed in there.

"He's done. Vasto failed" said Veronica

Wraith's back was towards her. Veronica could hear the gases coming from his mask.

The tank in the back. Wraith walked away from the elevator floor panel. The ground closed.

"Of course, he did. He wasn't a match for someone like Rick" said Wraith

Veronica followed behind him. Wraith didn't look at her at all. He only began.

"What?" said Veronica

"Not even you understand this besides the side effect of what comes to you" said Wraith

"Enough why" she said

Wraith stopped and looked at her. She gained a little fear of his image.

"Rick must be killed in more ways than what reality has to offer" said Wraith

"What about the High Sons" asked Veronica

Holograms came around her and Wraith showing many images. The arguments.

"Them too, now that you mention them" said Wraith

She turned looking with a glance at them all.

"They should be coming soon with it" he continued

Wraith tapped the screen as it shattered. Veronica saw his intentions. His hand was ugly.

"With what? That decision?" she said

Wraith looked down at the ground. His eyes closed. His hearing aids sparked.

"Where else to set things in motion, Ms. Veronica" said Wraith

-I-

Sounds of lighting came alive and much, much louder than before. Striking the distant ocean.

Rick was sitting on top of his ruined car. The flames had gone out. He sat there relaxing as always.

Thoughts came rushing through. Thinking of the worst to come. Not only because of how things went.

But because tonight signs the deal of it all. The High Sons will make their decision tonight.

To have a New order for tomorrow. Rick feared their decision. Not if Sara then Harris at most.

But they would have to come to him for this action. Rick closed his eyes. Imagining what was said.

Vasto had explained about Wraith and another one that is distant. One that is well hidden.

Rick wanted to believe the Gunslinger but worried about it too. The truth came out easy from him.

Vasto talked about the plans to ruin the Neon City to make it an example of power.

That it must be dominant. Rick never cared about having power like this at all. He just didn't.

Now thinking if when Madam Silver was killed. Was she involved as the secret hidden in the shadows?

Rick wondered about her connection. Then the other members weren't well either.

The case felt much interesting now than before. The clues he gathered.

Connecting the High Sons and Vasto. His eyes opened again with a serious look. Veronica's involvement.

A light came from his right-hand side down the street. Stopping Harris and Sara came to his aid.

Rick shifted his attitude because he didn't want them to worry. He wanted them calm and at ease.

Looking at them he jumped down from the ruined car. Harris tossed the helmet into the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled Harris

"Ha-ha sorry Harris…I-I can explain" said Rick

"What was she! Doing back at your place!" yelled Sara

Rick stopped laughing and said aloud.

"UH-OH" said Rick

"NO! DON'T YOU UH-OH OUT OF THIS!" yelled Sara

Rick ran past her. As Harris was only staring heavily at the crashed car. He cried in the rain.

Rick was being chased by Sara as he ran away.

"I'M IN NEED OF YOUR FUCKING HELP! IM VULNERABLE! YOU ASS!" she yelled

"SORRY!" yelled Rick

H

A

P

P

Y

P

H

A

N

T

A

2


End file.
